exofandomcom-20200223-history
Lay
Lay (Korean: 레이), born Zhang Yixing (Chinese: 张艺兴; pinyin: Zhāng Yìxīng) on October 7, 1991 (age ), is from Changsha, Hunan, China. He is a vocalist of the boy group EXO. Profile * Stage Name: Lay (레이) * Real Name: Zhang Yi Xing (张艺兴) * Chinese Name: Zhang Yi Xing (张艺兴) * Nickname/s (Also known as): Xing Tuo * Bloodtype: A * Height: 177cm * Weight: 60kg * Skills: Guitar, piano, dance * Super Power (Badge): Healing * Zodiac Sign: Libra * Chinese Zodiac Sign: Sheep * Family:... * Ideal type: Cute and filial. Biography Lay was a local child star in Hunan, China, having won third place in a competition hosted by the popular TV program, Star Academy (明星学院) in 2005. He also appeared in an episode of Yue Ce Yue Kai Xin (越策越开心) and Liu Na's variety show, Na Ke Bu Yi Yang (娜可不一样) that same year. Lay joined S.M. Entertainment in 2008 after a successful audition with the company's global casting system in Changsha. At the time of the auditions, he was 16 years old and was studying for his college entrance exams. In 2011, prior to debuting with EXO, he briefly worked for SHINee in their concert tour as Jonghyun's dance replacement. Lay was formally introduced as a member of EXO on January 17, 2012. He is also associated with the dance group, S.M. The Performance, with EXO-K's Kai. Discography Full Album * LAY 02 SHEEP '' (2017) * ''NAMANANA (2018) Mini Album * Lose Control ''(2016) * ''Winter Special Gift ''(2017) Digital Single * ''Monodrama (2016) * what U need? (2016) * Lose Control (2016) * I Need U (2017) * Goodbye Christmas (2017) * Give Me A Chance (2018) * Namanana (2018) * When It's Christmas (2018) Collaboration * Sheep (Alan Walker Relift) (with Alan Walker) (2018) OST * Happy Youth (with Coco Jiang Wen and Li Xiaolu) (Oh My God OST) (2015) * Alone (One Person) (Ex Files 2: The Backup Strikes Back OST) (2015) * Pray (Operation Love OST) (2017) Filmography 'TV Drama' 'Movie' 'Variety Show' Official Account * Twitter * Instagram * YouTube Trivia * Appeared in 2005 3rd place Star Academy (Hunan Economic TV). * He was supposed to be EXO-M’s leader but it was changed to Kris. * He shares a room with Chen in Korea. * He shared a room with Luhan in China. * He loves tidbits and likes eating junk foods. * He’s rather naughty, but he’s really funny at times too. * Lay is known to be quite forgetful and slow to react to things. * He is the cooking “umma” in EXO-M, even when there’s nothing to do, he will cook. * Like Chanyeol, Lay also likes to play music and write his own songs. * He was a local child star back in China. * He had a close relationship with Luhan because they arrived at SM at the same day. * Lay has a habit of sleeping on the floor because it is cooler. Gallery Category:Chinese member Category:EXO-M member Category:EXO member Category:S.M. The Performance member Category:EXO Vocalist Category:EXO-M Vocalist Category:EXO Category:EXO-M